


Queen's Knight

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Ovelia is safe now.





	Queen's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



When she is returned from the task, Ovelia is asleep in the grass.

She does not want to disturb the sleeping princess, but her steps are heavy, and Agrias at once fears that Ovelia will awake.

But, no... that is why she has come, is it not?

The heavy, bloodied sword falls from her fingers as Agrias drops to her knee beside her, and she reaches to brush back the princess’s hair where it has fallen over her veiled eyes.

“Highness,” she whispers.  Her voice is harsh, although she does not mean it to be.

“There is nothing left to fear; the dark dream is over.”  Leaving her hand where it has come to rest, Agrias sweeps her thumb across Ovelia’s cheek, striving to wipe away the tears that have been shed and mingling them with blood.  “The tyrant is slain...”

“You can open your eyes now, Highness; you are safe...”  Bowing forward, Agrias shields Ovelia from the wind and the chill that has crept into her very bones.  She will only rest for a moment, she thinks, as she presses her forehead against the princess’s sun-warmed face.  “My Queen...”

A summer breeze whispers through the ruin, stirring the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> ...help i think i made it worse...


End file.
